Pilot
Pilot 'is the first episode of Season 1 and the first episode overall of Revenge. Summary Emily Thorne returns to The Hamptons, a place that is revealed to have been where she and her father spent each summer before his arrest. She rents the house she once shared with her late father, now owned by a woman named Lydia Davis and begins to put her plan into action, but then gets sidetracked by an old friend, a potential new romance and an unwanted ally. She soon starts to learn everyone's hidden secrets and she sets on her goal not to forgive those that destroyed her family, but to get her revenge. Overview ''"When I was a little girl my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans like, do un to other and two wrongs don't make a right. But two wrongs can never make a right because; two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places, absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness."-'' '''Emily Thorne'' A gunshot rings out. A man slumps forward and falls face-first into the sand. Guests at a huge party nearby at Grayson Manor enjoy the fireworks that fill the sky of this Labor Day weekend night. It's an engagement bash for Emily and Daniel Grayson. The only problem is the prospective groom is nowhere to be found. Daniel's disappearance does not please his mother, Victoria Grayson, the reigning queen of The Hampton social scene. Her daughter, Charlotte Grayson and Declan Porter head down to the beach to do a little skinny dipping. Moments before they arrived, Declan's brother Jack Porter, pulled Daniel's body from the clawing surf. A cell phone call from Emily to her missing fiance causes Jack to flee. It also brings to light the fact that someone has shot Daniel. We jump back five months to when Emily first rents a house belonging to Lydia. As she caresses the intertwined infinity signs carved on the porch, we see through flashbacks that Emily has been here before as a little girl with her father. In the past, however, Emily was known as Amanda Clarke. Jack is a blue-collar son of a dock worker who'sspent his entire adult life helping his father manage the Stowaway Tavern, the family bar. He also owns a boat he named "Amanda." A local social misfit/rich tech genius named Nolan Ross wants to buy it, but Jack can't wait to sail away from his current life. Unfortunately, his dad's financial woes force him to put those plans on hold and sell his boat to Nolan. Emily purchases an invitation to Victoria's high-end Memorial Day party through her party-planning friend. She later meets her landlord, Lydia, on the beach. Lydia actually used to work for Emily's father and testified against him in the trial that sent him to prison. Emily's dad, David Clarke, worked for the CEO of Grayson Global. David was accused of channeling money to terrorists who downed a plane killing everyone onboard. Emily was just a little girl when they came to take her dad away. The one face she remembers seeing clearly that night is the woman he loved, the same woman who framed and betrayed him. Conrad Grayson is having an affair with Lydia and Emily just happens to be at the South Fork Inn where they are in the middle of a little liaison when Conrad collapses clutching his heart. He's rushed into an ambulance as Emily rushes up to Lydia to say that she hopes her husband is okay. It's all an act, as Emily is the one who caused Conrad's attack. She swiped a worker's uniform and slipped something into his soup. Later, a dog named Sammy comes running up to Emily and It's almost as if the old dog knows her which is because he does. Sammy was Emily's dog many years ago but now belongs to Jack, who doesn't recognise the girl he used to play with on the beach. Victoria learns that her husband is going to be okay after his recent health scare. She also suspects that Conrad has been having an affair once she sees the robe from the South Fork Inn on his hospital bed. Later, at the big fundraiser, Emily makes sure to maintain that she saw Lydia at the South Fork Inn in front of Victoria. Now the Queen of The Hamptons knows her hubby was sleeping with her best friend. Victoria announces before the fundraising patrons that her dear friend Lydia is the winner of the auciton of her treasured Van Gogh which happens to be the same painting that Lyida had given to her friend in the past. This move was Victoria's way of letting Lydia know that her life in The Hamptons is over. Victoria also announces that Lydia's beach house just went on the market. Emily gets friendly with Daniel, who confirms her belief that getting on his mother's bad side is not a wise move. Nolan immediately gets on Emily's bad side when he saunters into her home calling her Amanda. He knows her becahse her dad invested in his compant which Emily owns 49% of. Nolan gives her a special memory box that provides the truth behind the evil things others have said her father did. He asks her to forgive those who have done them both so wrong but Emily has something else in mind. "When deception cuts this deep someone has to pay. My father's chance to bring justice to the truly guilty was stolen from him. His only option was to forgive. I have others. They say vengeance is a dish best served cold but, sometimes it's as warm as a bowl of soup. My father died an innocent man, betrayed by the woman he loved. When everything you love has been stolen from you. Sometimes all you have left is revenge. Like I said this is not a story about forgiveness."- '''Emily Thorne''' Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Josh Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack Porter *R.Keith Harris as Doug Reid *Amy Parrish as Realtor Kate Reynolds *Lindsey Garrett as Melissa *Greg Perrow as Malcolm *Ashley Driver as Tracy *Camille Robinson as Tiffany *Raymond Shepard as Prison Guards *Anthony Reynolds as SWAT Member *Leon Pridgen as Paramedic *Salina Lee as Waitress *Jason Davis as Doctor Category:Revenge Category:Episodes Category:Season 1